


The Smell of Anxiety and Trust Issues

by SansationalSinner



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heavy BDSM, Major Spoilers, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Scarring, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansationalSinner/pseuds/SansationalSinner
Summary: Out of all things to do today, getting kidnapped by an edge lord was not one of them.





	1. Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I know it's a little slow to begin with, but please bear with me. It will come in handy ;w;  
> My poor hands are going to need a break after all of this is over rip. This first chapter will contain MAJOR SPOILERS FOR UNKNOWN.

An unholy screech from my phone woke me up. I shoot up and look around, my eyes eventually landing on the clock beside my phone. It's 4:32 in the fucking morning and my phone is fucking up. How lovely. I pick it up and see a green screen with a variation of numbers and letters moving across the screen. I raise a brow and then get thrown into a chat thing of sorts.

Unknown: "...Hello?..."

A wave of nausea hits me and I reply with a simple question mark.

Unknown: "Can you see this?"

"Who are you?" I reply. This is pretty sketchy...

Unknown: "I'm sure you're surprised. It's not everyday you get a text from a stranger." Well no shit. "I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app." Uh-huh. I'm calling creepy on this situation.

Unknown: "I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records... I've been sending messages wit this app but no reply... All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad..."

Oh hell no. If this total stranger thinks I'm just going to trust him at FIVE A.M., they can think again. I need rest for tomorrow and this unkind fellow is rudely disturbing it.

"First... who are you?" I reply, glaring down at my phone.

Unknown: "Me? Oh sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. I'm just... a student studying abroad." They sound hesitant, which is only ticking me off more. I exhale slowly as I hear another ping from my phone. "I could tell you my name, but it doesn't really matter. You won't find me on search engines. ^^;"

I was unsure of what ticked me off more at this point. The fact a total stranger somehow got into my phone and started chatting with me, or the fact that they want me to trust them and 'help' them find the owner of the phone. Logically, if the owner wanted to protect this phone, they would have had a lock on it. So this guy must be an idiot to think I'd trust them that easily.

Unknown: "But, anyways.. Can you help me find the owner of this phone? I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favour like this. But still... I'd appreciate it if you could help."

"Why should I help you?" I reply quickly. I should really just end the conversation with this person, but I still can't help but feel curious. Besides the work/school drama, there hasn't been any real action in my life recently.

Unknown: "Since you're the only clue I have. I've been trying to find the owner with this phone, but I didn't find any clues until now. I would really like to find the owner. Then God will be happy."

The last statement caught me off guard. Then... God will be happy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Unknown: "Oh! Sorry I didn't mention it before. I'm religious." Oh god. What a controversial statement. "Never mind what I just said. I'm sorry if I weirded you out. Can you please help me? I'll make it up to you if I get to go back to Korea. It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. I know the area. It's developed. Please?"

I let out a sigh. "No. You're creepy." I bet I wouldn't have been this bold if it weren't over a messenger, or if it wasn't 5:16 A.M.

Unknown: "Creepy?... ^^;; I'm not a creep. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'...?" I choked on air for a moment at that statement. How much creepier will this guy get?!

"No;;" I reply. Who even says weird things like that other than a creeper anyways...?

Unknown: "Sorry. I was just kidding." I hear myself snort loudly. "Anyways... I know I'm asking too much. You might think I'm odd... I am a bit odd to be honest." Oh no. What have I started this time- "But would you consider it? I'm talking to you right now. Two complete strangers at two completely different places... It's a miracle we've connected. No one responded to my messages. You're the first one." And probably the last, I think to myself bitter-sweetly. "I don't know how we got connected... But maybe this was meant to be?"

*New photo attachment!*

For a moment I sit there and his messages keep flooding in. I blink for a moment before downloading the photo and opening it.

Unknown: "That is me in the photo. Maybe this will make you less suspicious....?" If he isn't lying... he's kind of attractive, honestly. Dark hair, rare green gems for eyes. I shake my head and snort. This is still a total stranger.

Unknown: "I'm returning to Korea soon, so I'll definitely make it up to you. If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. Please, I'm begging you."

Well, this man has given me no reason not to believe him yet... except about the elder men statement... I feel a small shudder go through me at the thought of an eighty-some-odd old man waiting for me at an abandoned parking lot. Swallowing my fear and doubts down, I gather my courage and reply. "Alright... I'm returning asap if something seems strange."

Unknown: "Thank you! Then I'll send you the address. Now how do you do that." This guy has to be fucking with me. I take a moment to think about what it's like in his place as he tries to figure it out. A lone man at a bus station, out of random chance, finds a smartphone. Then once more, after probably a few tries, he gets a clue to who may be the owner. And out of random chance, I just happen to be the one who answers.

Ping.

I look back at my phone.

Unknown: "Found it."

There sat the words [Address] with a house icon beside it. I hesitantly click it and read it. Hm... that's weird. That's a town over. I get up from my bed and change from my pajamas, throwing on whatever was comfortable. I pack a few things I'll need for the road. Snackies, drinks, my phone, and my headphones. I grab my keys from the kitchen counter and walk out of my apartment, locking the door behind me. I make it to my run-down car and hop in. I slide the keys in the ignition and begin the drive to the next town.

After a long while of driving, snacks, and almost crashing later, I arrive in the town of the address. It's in the outskirts from the looks of the address. On the other side of town. I sigh but continue my drive. It's quiet here, unlike back at home. This town is smaller, more quaint. It's a nice change. I inhale and just breathe for a moment at a red light. My nerves calm down and I take in the sights of the town. No ones out but a lone late night jogger and a man smoking on his porch. The light soon turns green and I focus my attention back to the road, slowly driving to make sure I don't miss the address.

I thought I did miss the address when I finally came upon the place. A large complex towered above me. The only city-like resemblance I had seen here is this, and it caught me off guard to say the least. I make my way to the number on the address and feel a small wave of anxiety and unease wash over me. Who ever lives here sure likes their privacy because there's a keypad above the handle, keeping the door firmly shut. I study the keypad and notice something written above the handle. 'R.F.A.'

R.F.A.? Perhaps it's the persons initials.

Ping!

I pick up my phone and look at the latest message this "abroad student" sent me.

Unknown: "Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange. Is there a password lock on the door?"

Whilst reading over the message, a thought hit me like a brick almost immediately. If this man is familiar with this area like he says he is... would he live nearby or perhaps in the same complex? I bit my lip out of habit and inhaled. I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Hmm. Don't see one." I reply, just in case. I really don't feel like getting jumped today.

Unknown: "That's strange. There's really nothing? There's nothing to put in the password?"

"There's nothing."

Unknown: "... You sure?" Gods this guy is persistent, isn't he?

"It's not here."

Unknown: "Really? That's strange. I see with my own eyes that... You are standing in front of a password door lock." Dread immediately washes over me and my heart drops to my stomach. "Are you gonna continue lying?"

I stay frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. Fear and adrenaline courses through me and I start to feel light headed.

"What?? You can see me?" Was my only thought process, in which I sent.

Unknown: "Haha... yes. I guess that's it then. Plan failed."

My breathing picked up and I looked up from my phone. A man stood there. He had bleached white hair with pinkish tips, a mask, and those rare gem green eyes. "The plan failed." It sounds like he has a voice distorter... "I'll have to find someone else." What the hell is this man droning on about? I just want answers! "Who the hell are you?!" I shout. "You don't need to know." I feel my teeth clench. "What should I do with you...? I'd like to let you go, but you already know me. Sorry but you'll have to come with me." I gasped softly, frozen, my body still unsure of whether to fight or take flight.

"I could just get rid of you but that'd be a shame." Please no. "You're so cute." And you're such a creep. "You can be my assistant. Right... He said he has an assistant. I'd like one too." Why did I go? "Should I use... you? Come here. I'll be good to you. Come with me." He wants me to just come with him?! "No..." I say, trying to sound brave like I had before. But it failed. "Nonsense~. If you don't come with me... I'll have to find a way to destroy the information you know. But you're not a computer so I can't just delete you. Well, you never had a choice anyways." For fucks sake. It's around 7 A.M. by now surely, I'm with a strange man who's making me come with him to god knows where... and now he's ripping away my rights as well...

"Now, let's go. I'll be nice. I'm a much better person than him." I wondered who he was talking about... when he mentioned 'him'.

I guess I'll have to wait and see how it goes.


	2. Emeralds as to Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could waking at five A.M. that morning cause such a big change in my life? Is this place Heaven as he says... or Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual work on here but I'm no stranger to writing fanfiction;;  
> Things will become more interesting and angsty. ;w;

I found out all right.

The man took out a damp cloth and pressed it to my face. I tried not to breathe in, but couldn't help it. I inhaled deeply from the lack of oxygen. My vision turned too, dark too fast.

It wasn't long before I woke up in a cold place. I open my eyes only to close them seconds later, hissing at the light invading my sight. I pull the thin sheet over me and open them a little slower. It helps a little, but not much. I pull the sheet off and look around. It looks like a hospital room. It smells like medicine. Was that man and place... part of my imagination?

I inhale slowly and sit up, groaning a bit from my stiff muscles. A sound from behind me piques my interest and I turn, popping my back in the process.

"Good morning... did you sleep well? Whether or not you did, the Saviour would like to see you." It's the man with the white hair and pristine hot pink tips. He doesn't have his voice changer thing on. His voice was deep with a slight rasp.

"The... Saviour?" I questioned, throwing my legs over the bedside. That hurt. I immediately stiffened up and inhaled a bit, clenching my teeth. "Yes. The Saviour. She's the one who keeps us going. She created Paradise for us." This guy was really buying into this 'Paradise' stuff, wasn't he?

Before I could think anymore, the man set a pile of fresh clothes on the bed. "Put these on. I'm sure you'd rather not stay in that hospital gown." He takes a few steps back and just stands there. The room is in complete silence for one awkward moment. "Aren't you going to at least turn around so I can change?" He tilts his head. Does this man have no experience with women? His eyes widened a bit and he turned. I stood from my place on the bed and shook my head slightly, sliding off my gown. I pick up the clothes and raise a brow. How edgy.

I shake my head. At least I have the privilege of having clean clothes. I slide down my gown and put the clothes on. They're a bit tight.

"Are you done yet?" His voice pierced through the thick silence, making me jump. "Ah, yes..." The man says nothing and turns to face me. He has a pleased smile on his face. "So you never gave me a name to call you?" His smile slowly fell. "I told you, you don't need to know me. As long as I know you." Anger rose in me slowly. "Well what am I supposed to call you?" The man thought for a moment, his hair falling over his emerald? mint? coloured eyes. "Boss." He responded simply after a moment. "Boss?" He nodded, saying nothing more. 'Boss' took my hand and lead me out. I remembered him saying something about me being his assistant and how he would be better than 'him,' whoever 'he' happened to be.

I chewed on my lower lip, watching as blank white walls past us. This place was like a labyrinth but he seemed to know his way around here pretty good. A heavy silence followed us down every hallway, through every door, and every room. "First I should get you some food. Your tummy is making a sound." I looked up at him with a confused look. My tummy making a sound? Then it happened. My stomach growled again. My face flushed a deep red. "I-I'm sorry-" "Don't be. It's normal." He smiled down at me. It had a slight edge to it, but I could still tell he was trying for a kind look.

We changed course and the walls became a soft cream colour, small flower patterns imprinted in the paper. We made it to a door with a red handle. "When I trust you enough to let you wander by yourself, the first thing you will need to know is the patterns and colours of the walls and handles. The cream pattern and red handle is the kitchen." He explains, opening the door. A bland kitchen is set forth. A small table, cabinets, a stove, and sink. I open one of the drawers and pick out a granola bar. "The fridge has water, juices, and I think some milk." The boss says thoughtfully. I make my way to it and grab a bottle of water. "We can't leave the kitchen with food and drinks. The Saviour doesn't like a mess."

I nod and sit down, opening the water and taking a sip. The boss just stares at me.

The whole 'meal' is uncomfortable. I scarf down my food and water in hopes of avoiding a more awkward silence. I bit my tongue lightly, throwing away the trash. "All right." Boss says triumphantly, grabbing my hand again and leading us out. As we go down another hallway, the cream colour turns into a deep brown colour; like a tree trunk. Crown patters scattered, imprinted into the dark brown paper. Perhaps, even the wall itself. We came to a vibrant, green door with a gold coloured knob, pristine and fancy looking. Boss knocked. A certain pattern. Three, pause, two, pause, five. "Agent 01010011 01100001 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101110 recognized, please proceed." A slow, monotone computerized voice leaked through speakers.

A click from the door alerted us that it became unlocked, allowing entering far too easy for a place like this. Nevertheless, Boss pushed passed the door, holding it for me. I slowly followed behind him. "My Saviour, I have brought an assistant, if you will be kind enough to allow it." Dim lights in the room made it glow with a beautiful golden glow. Soft lights would illuminate from time to time, almost as if there had been fireflies in the large room. The walls painted looked like long, twisting tree trunks and vines, the room smelling like fresh Earth and rain. It very convincing, the floors made of a soft, fluffy material and painted brown. As we walked forth, beautiful green eyes pierced through the gold, dim lighting of the room.

Drawing near, the Saviour's silhouette came into a full view, sitting upon a twisted tree trunk and vine throne, vibrant leaves dotting here and there. Soft dew sat upon the leaves, untouched and pure. Soft, blonde hair, as bright as the sun, cascaded like a beautiful lava fall across the throne, and the waves looked like a crashing sunset against the forest floor, showing gentle waves of heat upon a desert day. Gold, blue, black, and white cloth covered this woman's body, and she smiled critically. She is beautiful, yet, imminent danger seems to follow every single movement she made, moving her slender hands and painted nails - a nice matte blue colour - to move the blonde waves that cascaded from her shoulder.

The Saviour's crossed legs moved from their place and she stood, stepping down three wooden steps that led down to the soft floor below. Her skirt drooped heavily on the ground, covering her flats. Beautiful hair flowed effortlessly behind, seemingly taken by the idea of being closer to the skirts end. The only noise to be heard were the soft breaths being taken and the soft clanking of the Saviour's metal bracelets that stayed crossed together, her fingers wound tightly to each other, as if they would lose something greater than emotion of they let go.

"Why; why my dear child, do you not quiver before my greatness? Is it that you have no fear for death? Or, perhaps you do, depending on my Agent's methods." I looked up to her tall yet tightly coiled frame, like a pole leading to a warm light, promising safety, yet lies. Or perhaps something blinding, just to cover up the truth in the dark. After all, no one really likes a dark and painful truth. "I'm not afraid because I have already lost things important to me. Besides, I know I cannot go back now, so why fear death?" The Saviour's face turned sour, then turned to understanding, and finally, a pleased look that fit the face of a beautiful liar.

"You are wise indeed, but also very ignorant. Although that seems to be the contradiction of years to come, you cannot find something significant in other places, other than what you already know. This; this my child," She said, shaking her head and letting some long strands crawl over her shoulder, "might just be your downfall one day. There is beauty everywhere; safety and warmth." I bit my tongue to speak out against her claims. There is no beauty outside of the things you know. _Because you have already tried differences before._ "You are a person who doesn't like change, yes? I'm sure that once you accept this as your fate, you will be loyal and won't want to change your life. Be prepared for an extravagant party to be held, my dear. Everything will come together soon. You will be happy."

The Saviour took a soft breath in, hands coming together flatly, a liars smile and perfectly shined lips glistened in a bask of golden light, illuminating her face like a pretty gold piece in a bright light. "You have done well, Agent S. You may keep her as your assistant if you so please. However, if she chooses to be a problem, you must, ah, rid of her." Boss nodded and let a twisted smile place itself on his pale face. "Thank you, my Saviour." He bowed respectfully to her, letting it last until she sat back in her natural throne. "You may be excused from the room."

With her permission, he rose up, taking my hand and walking us out. "You will not be disappointed, my Saviour." Boss muttered, closing the door gently behind us. The soft 'click' locked it back in place.

Things have gotten interesting.

* * *

 

We walked back down the hallway, past the cream coloured walls, and back to the white labyrinth. Neither of us spoke, but his soft grip on my hand told me he was pleased with today's outcome. We walked down and back to his door, a handle that reminded me of the carnations colour. "Here we are." He spoke softly, letting me enter first. There was the bed I woke up in, a dresser, two doors off to the left of me. One with a silver handle, the other with a pastel pink handle. "The pink handle goes to the bathroom." He said simply. His tall frame walked towards the silver handled door, opening it just for me to get a peek inside. "Don't bother me unless you are called." Boss left the door open some, and I could see many monitors behind it, a swivel chair, and a weird symbol on the walls. I shivered at the sight of them. _Creepy._

Seeing as how he was captivated with the different codings flooding the screen, I searched around the room for my phone. Under the bed, in the bed, in the dresser drawers, hell, even in the bathroom.

It was no where.

"Looking for this?" Came the boss's deep, raspy voice. I turned and he held my phone with this index and thumb. I nodded and he tossed it to me, which I barely caught. "You won't get service here. Also, please be careful when you are on the internet. I'll check it before you go to bed. If I see something wrong, I will not hesitate to confiscate it." I nodded viciously, hugging the device close to my chest.

I only unlocked my phone when he left behind the pristine white door again. Since it bothered me, I cleared the usual notifications from my phone. Looking through the apps on my phone, I boredly flicked through the first and second pages. "Assistant." His voice rang through the room. I put the device in my pocket and walked hesitantly into the room.

"Yes?"

"Come here, I'll teach you some things."

I walked over beside him. He crouched in his chair like a child, or like a man named L from an anime I watch. Noticing my presence beside him, he positioned himself to where he sat on one leg. With no effort at all, he picked me up and sat me on his legs. A soft yelp escaped past my lips. "Here," Boss spoke softly in my ear, "watch my fingers."

It seemed like hours as I sat there, watching him put in different codings, explaining them to me. Boss is very smart, it seems. Squirming, I could feel the water from earlier press against me. He didn't seem to notice, though. Boss kept coding.

"Boss." I said, trying to squirm off him. "Hm? Question?" He asked simply, barely acknowledging me. "I need to pee." I said quickly, feeling my face heat up. It is pretty embarrassing. The chair pushed back a few feet, letting me up. I ran to the pastel pink knobed door and pushed in. I didn't forget to close the door. As I sat there, I took a look into the room. The floor was tiled, and the shower had a curtain, the shower head above and leading to a drain below. No tub.

I sighed, realizing there would be no relaxation. Hanging from the shower head was a metal rack, full of soaps, washrags, shampoo, and conditioner. Below were the water knobs. Towels hung weakly, but fluffy, from a rack beside the sink. The sink seemed to be a ceramic one, cleaning supplies in a bucket below, and a mirror above. I wiped, flushed, and washed my hands with the soap beside the faucet. I walked out with a sigh, closing the door quietly behind me.

Figuring he would want me to come back, I opened the door slowly, which I hadn't realized had been closed, and walked back beside him.

I was right. A smiled appeared on his thin face. "I'm glad you're back." And with that, I was pulled back into his lap, letting him teach me more. Something I hadn't noticed before sat to my right on the wall. A window. It looked so real, and outside looked so, so lovely. Boss noticed I wasn't listening and flicked the back of my head. "Something caught your attention, assistant?" I felt my eyebrows furrow. "I have a name. And yes, yes something did catch my attention."

Boss snorted. "Your name is irrelevant, just like mine. Now, what has you ignoring me?" I clenched my teeth a bit, but pointed toward the window. "Want to leave already? I'm sorry, but that isn't possible. You see, that window, is merely a projection. Every room has it. The Saviour wanted us to be comfortable, so she put in fake windows, and it shows us day and night. Speaking of which, the sun is going down. We must sleep now if we want to function properly tomorrow."

Every word of his explanation let my heart sink deeper and deeper into my stomach. I got up from the Boss's legs solemnly, walking out quickly. Sadness seemed to radiate off me, raising my temperature a few degrees. "Oh, I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed. In the drawer is a few pajamas. You can chose one if you'd like. Dirty clothes go into the hamper beside it." I nodded and waited as he disappeared into the bathroom. I opened the dresser drawer, already knowing where they were from earliers snooping.

Everything was white. Well, all except one. A silky black top, embroidered with golden lace. The bottoms matched. I chose those and slipped out of my clothes, slipping the pajamas on. I put the clothing in the hamper. A few minutes after I finished, placing my phone atop the dresser, Boss reemerged, a towel around his waist and one drying his hair. "If you want a shower you can have one now." In all honesty, I was exhausted. But, I also knew that I need a shower.

Standing from my place on the bed, I groggily walked into the bathroom. To be honest, his toweled body didn't bother me at all. I pushed past the door and into the bathroom. I retook off the pajamas, folding them neatly onto a stool beside the door. I walked to the shower, closing the curtain. I turned on the shower, enjoying the warm droplets that cascaded like their own, small waterfalls over my body. It was cleansing, pure, _nice._ I washed my hair in coconut shampoo and matching conditioner, feeling restored and soft.

As I finished, I turned the taps off and dried my hair with the soft, fluffy towel, drying my body and putting my pajamas back on. Noticing a note on the sinks edge, I picked it up, wondering how it got there. 'Don't worry, assistant. I covered my eyes. The purple toothbrush in the cup is yours. Mine is green. You can use the toothpaste and stuff. - Boss' I shuddered at the thought of him walking in while I was unaware, but brushed my teeth anyway. I walked out feeling refreshed. Then it hit me. I would have to share a bed with Boss.

"Ah, hello assistant. I apologize for the space issue. Since hearing, the Saviour is getting a new bed for you. She said it would take a few days, so I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me for a few days. Don't worry, I won't do anything weird. After all, it is my job to protect you now." An unpracticed, kind smile appeared on his face. I sighed, realizing I didn't have a choice, and walked towards the bed.

"It's a pretty big bed, mainly because I roll around a lot in my sleep. But don't worry, everything should be okay." A newly placed alarm clock sat on the dresser beside my phone, the green lights blinking dully. I crawled under the thin cover opposite of the clock, huddling into a ball. The lights dimmed down and footsteps echoed through the room. The cover shifted and a new weight weighed the bed down. "Good night, assistant." Boss's sleepy voice whispered.

I hardly slept a wink that night.


End file.
